


【教皇X艾默里克】亵渎

by elizabeth312



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth312/pseuds/elizabeth312
Summary: 肉文。有乱伦、SM、强暴情节。
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Thordan VII (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 21





	【教皇X艾默里克】亵渎

1  
“如果你只是想为邪恶的异端者说情，那么，你可以闭上嘴了。”托尔丹七世慢慢开口，苍老低沉的声音在殿中飘散。

二十五岁的艾默里克不为所动，他尽量平静地直视着托尔丹七世的眼睛，神色依旧恭敬，却又隐隐对峙。年迈的教皇端坐在威严的圣座上，高耸的冠冕和过长的白须，掩藏了大半张遍布皱纹的脸，似乎对万事万物都一片漠然。

普通的神殿骑士罕有资格与机会能与神圣的教皇陛下单独面对面交谈。而年轻的艾默里克能够这样做的原因，但凡知情者都心照不宣。当那位手上不想继续染血的异端审问官恳请他向教皇陛下求情时，显然是认为，教皇的儿子——虽然只是私生子，肯定能够在圣座面前说得上几句话。

艾默里克却并不享受这样的父子单独相处的时光。他很早以前就清楚，圣座上的这位高高在上的老者，并不在乎他。血缘关系仅仅构成了生理上父子的事实，却无法产生爱。教皇陛下更爱的，是手里那根镶着宝石光华灿烂的权杖。艾默里克足够明智冷静，他从未指望能以些许父子亲情，打动这位老者分毫。

但他希望，这位教皇正在衰朽下去的躯壳里，还能存留一些仁慈或者悲悯之类的情绪。

他原本是博雷尔子爵唯一的孩子。幼年的时候，他享受着与生俱来的无忧无虑的生活，也享受着父母呵护与宠爱。直到有一天，其他几个贵族男孩的眼睛里闪着毒辣又刻薄的光，对他说，你的亲生父亲是一位高阶主教，你根本不是博雷尔家的儿子，你只是个私生子。

小艾默里克气愤极了。那是对他的污蔑，他们不再是他的朋友了。玩伴们讥讽的笑容，在他眼前变形、扭曲，变得刺目可憎，然而他们仍然在大声取笑着他的出身，还不肯停下。向来脾气温顺的艾默里克，第一次发了火，他把那几个说坏话的男孩狠狠地推到在地毯上，跟他们扭打成一团。他打破了一个孩子的鼻子，自己也弄得眼角乌青、嘴唇流血，衣领上的皮毛也被扯掉了一块。

事后博雷尔夫妇没有过多责怪，只是慈和地抚摸着他的头，叫他不要再跟伙伴们打架。艾默里克一边想着他们才不是我的伙伴，一边委屈地问父母亲，他真的是私生子吗？博雷尔夫妇迟疑着，对视了一眼，齐声说不是。艾默里克抿着嘴点了点头，然后跑回房间，把眼泪都蹭在了枕头上。

他太过敏感。耳朵听到的是否定的答案，眼睛却看到了父母迟疑的神情。

后来，那位传言中是他亲生父亲的主教，被选为新一任教皇。

那一年艾默里克终于被博雷尔夫妇正式告知，他确实是教皇陛下的儿子。曾经博雷尔子爵和担任主教的托尔丹七世交情颇为不错。有一天，主教把尚在襁褓中的稚弱婴儿送到博雷尔家，请他收养这个孩子，并保守秘密。

神职人员的私生子，是亵渎了神圣的耻辱存在。但如果是教皇的亲生骨肉，某种意义上又是一种庇护，哪怕教皇绝不可能承认这个违背了正教律法的污点。

于是还在惶恐茫然中的艾默里克，被博雷尔子爵带着，去面见那位圣座上的老者。

托尔丹七世的眼睛或许因为苍老而有些浑浊，但瞳孔中冷漠的光芒，让艾默里克心里不自禁地发寒。教皇微微颔首，漠然说道，你下去吧，如果没事，不必来见我。

少年艾默里克黯然垂下了眼睛，顺从恭敬地行了礼，悄无声息地离开了殿堂。博雷尔子爵也很意外，却只能跟着钟爱的养子一起离开。艾默里克紧紧抓着养父的手，他感觉到自己的手心很凉，心脏里的血更凉。为什么他的亲生父母不是博雷尔夫妇呢？他们那么善良，对他那么好。为什么他的生父偏偏是教皇？是那位高高在上毫不可亲的老者？

再年长几岁以后，艾默里克不禁为当时失望的情绪哑然失笑。他竟然对教皇有所期待？真是太天真了。教皇是个聪明的人，决策往往缜密又果决，或许是伊修加德的好领袖，但唯独缺乏感情。

那双苍老的浅色的眼睛，是冰冷的。

这么多年了，圣座上那双眼睛里的冰冷，从未变过。

艾默里克很镇静，他需要把他的话说完：“东部低地的圣德昂镇一带，抓捕的异端者，已几乎占当地的四分之一。陛下，我从不准备为异端者求情，但证据显示，许多人从未真正做出和龙族勾结的行动。只因为捕风捉影的几句言谈，就将他们判定为异端者，或许不妥。”

“幼稚。如果等他们真正有行为，那就太晚了。那个镇子，近两年来，异端者活动一直格外猖獗，需要警惕。你应当记住，你要在危险并未扩散前，就将它彻底消灭。”

艾默里克垂下了眼帘，掩饰着他逐渐升起的愤怒的情绪。怎么能在没有确凿的证据时，就粗暴地将居民逮捕？而这种反常的大规模逮捕，更是极其野蛮的。

东部低地的圣德昂镇近来异端者的确很多，但那里的贵族领主征税征兵变本加厉，日益苛刻暴虐，或许人心不服也未可知。但明智的艾默里克知道，他不能在教皇陛下面前，说出官逼民反这个事实。

当然，他猜得到真正的原因。那是伊修加德一百四十年前才强行征服的一片土地，那里肤色灰黑的黑影精灵们，是伊修加德的少数族裔。或许，他们从未真心地接受过哈罗妮信仰，也从未真心认同过他们的征服者，他们对教皇厅的忠诚值得怀疑。这是历代掌权者的心腹之患，教皇厅早就在寻找借口，想法子去整治这群遥远的东部边境的桀骜不驯的人民。

他需要换个说法。

“陛下，我担心，这样下去，我们会渐渐失去人心的。他们虽然被抓捕了，但是心里或许仍然存着反对教皇厅的想法。”

“我们的异端审问局已经设置了感化院。那些潜在的异端者在那里，有机会好好学习哈罗妮圣训，会倾听我们最出色的教士的布道，我相信，他们会臣服于正教的神圣的。”

且不说那个感化院里，屡屡传出虐待囚犯的消息，他们被当作奴隶一样役使。即使真的仅仅是传教布道，却采用强迫拘禁的方式，也足够荒诞可笑。艾默里克微微动了动嘴，最终没把心里的愤怒和冷笑倾倒出来。

“你还想说什么？”托尔丹七世漠然问。

“……我懂陛下的良苦用心，但仍然想请您体恤您的子民的艰难。我调查过，有个三岁的孩子淹死在冰冷的湖水里，因为他的父母都被抓走了，年迈的祖母行动不便，一时失于照看。有几位老人在床上病死、饿死，因为能够照顾他们的年轻人已被逮捕。请陛下也将怜悯之心，施于这些无辜老幼……”

“愚蠢，”教皇声音淡淡，“对待异端者，必须狠辣，绝对没有怜悯。”

绝对没有怜悯。

艾默里克垂首不语。他已经没有任何话可说了。

他曾经以为这位教皇，即使不算是好父亲，也会是伊修加德好领袖。现在看来，他错了。教皇的头脑已经跟身体一样衰朽不堪，日渐顽固、残忍，失去了神职者的最基本的爱人与悲悯之心。

“我知道，你并不服气。”

“不敢。”

“如果你很想让我释放那些人，你愿意付出什么？”

艾默里克没想到还有转机。当然，他十分确信，教皇既然这样问，他一定会付出巨大的代价。可是，他还有什么可失去的？最多也不过是一条命罢了。

于是他慢慢抬头，清晰地说：“只要陛下有所吩咐，我愿意为陛下奉献一切。”

一切？

托尔丹七世眯起双眼，饶有兴趣地打量着艾默里克。一瞬间，他想到了很多年前，那个曾经与他有过床笫之欢的女人，她是艾默里克的生母。教皇并不爱她，但是那女人，像许多女信徒一样，如此热切地崇拜着他，死心塌地，愿意为他奉献一切，不论身体还是灵魂。于是，托尔丹七世占有了她。

托尔丹七世和不止一个女人上过床——但她是唯一为他留下后代、或者说是生下孽种的一个。有一次，他忘情地把精液射在这个驯服的女人体内后，她怀孕了。那个女人，是那样地热爱腹中的生命，即使她的情夫劝她堕胎她也不肯听从，她躲了起来，在生下孩子后不久就去世。

艾默里克像他的生母，天真得理所当然。愚不可及。

不错，这个年轻人是他的骨肉，但同时是神职者违背教规、堕落贪婪、享受肉欲的铁证。本该以高洁形象出现在神圣殿堂中的托尔丹七世，在贵族与教士们中间留下许多窃窃私语、笑柄绯闻、和永远抹不去的污点。

所以托尔丹七世冷漠地对待艾默里克。艾默里克本不应该存在的，他，不过是玷污他名声的孽种罢了。

“那么，我需要你好好准备。”教皇缓缓地说，“一切，必须服从。”

2  
这五天里，艾默里克一直被扣留在教皇厅的一间小卧室里。每天有侍者给他送清水，以及补充精力的炼金药。但没有食物。

“教皇陛下吩咐，您将要参与最神圣的仪式，所以，必须保持肉体的绝对纯净圣洁，五日不得进食。”侍者这样说。

艾默里克并无异言。他知道伊修加德笃信正教的人，总是有许多严苛的修行方式，比如吃素、自我囚禁、自我鞭笞。或许禁食也是其中一种。他心甘情愿服从教皇吩咐的一切。只要他服从，教皇陛下就会释放那些被指控为异端者的无辜人们。于是他表现得很服从，遵从每一道命令。

只是他再也不曾被教皇宣召过一次，一切指示，都由侍者们传达。

在对未知的等待中，不安与惶恐在悄悄滋长。

第五天后，四名白衣侍者进入艾默里克的房间。

“是时候了。”一个人面无表情、声调平板地对他说。

艾默里克一言不发地站起来。他要去参加那个神圣的仪式了吗？可他根本不知道要做什么。没有任何的排练、没有任何要他念诵的祷告词、没有任何的指示。

两名侍者牢牢架住了艾默里克的双臂，另一个人拿着黑色的布条向他走来。艾默里克眼前一紧，瞬间，漆黑笼罩了他。下一刻，他的嘴里也被塞进了一团布条。

艾默里克的心陡然悬了起来，一瞬间，他想到了最坏的可能。

他熟知圣典中的一个故事：哈罗妮女神为考验她的信徒汉拉伯亚的忠诚，命其将亲子献祭。汉拉伯亚听命，将儿子绑在祭坛上。当即将举刀割断其子的咽喉时，女神喝止了他。

如果教皇陛下也有此意……他的额头一瞬间，渗出冷汗。而现在，即使想反抗，也已经不能。他已经是祭坛上待宰的羔羊了。

不，不会那么糟的，他强迫自己冷静下来。

侍者们没有给艾默里克思考的时间。他被架着拖着，踉踉跄跄，在黑暗中朝前走，不知道将要被带到哪里。

幸好，没有走太远，艾默里克感知到了他现在的位置。热气蒸腾，温热潮湿，应当是一间浴室。

使者们开始为他宽衣。

艾默里克脸颊顿时火热，战女神在上，他从来没有在任何人面前赤身露体过。

“让我自己来！”他试图这样喊，然而嘴巴被堵住，只有几个含糊不清的音节，从喉咙和口腔中挤出来。艾默里克挥动着胳膊，慌乱地又是示意又是遮挡，抵抗着伸过来的手。

“不许乱动。这是教皇陛下的旨意。”侍者们用命令的语气对他说，将他的衣服一件件强行剥光。外袍、里衣、靴子、袜子、长裤、最后，连遮住最后尊严的短裤也被拉下。

身体暴露空气中，一丝不挂。艾默里克羞耻极了。他的双臂被侍者们抓住，他甚至不能用双手去遮掩羞处。

“我们现在要给您进行身体的清洁。这是仪式的需要，您必须配合。否则，我们将要采取一些对您肢体的限制。”侍者说。

他们抬着他，把他放进了一个浴缸中。

温热适中的水流抚慰着他的身体，艾默里克在极度惊慌失措中，终于感到一丝丝的宽心。

侍者们将弥漫着玫瑰花香气的浴液涂抹在他的身上，仔细揉搓着他光洁紧致的小麦色的肌肤，不放过他身体的每一个部位。头发、耳根、脖颈、腋窝、胸口、后背、小腹……。他们的手法很舒适，力度也刚刚好。艾默里克的思绪有些飘忽，如果不是在这种尴尬的情景下，他或许本该放松地享受这类服务。

然后，侍者的手触碰到了他大腿的根部。

不要。不能这么做。不要碰那里。艾默里克感到了要被触碰私密处的危险，再度在黑暗中开始挣扎，嘴里发出焦急的呜咽声，混合着浴液的水花飞溅。

侍者的声音毫无感情：“我们刚才说过，您必须配合。既然您不能配合，那么，我们将对您的肢体采取限制。”

冰冷的手铐拷在了艾默里克的手腕上，双臂被高高吊了起来。他被按坐在浴缸里，双腿被侍者们用力掰开，双脚和膝盖被宽皮带牢牢固定在浴缸的某个位置上，下身被彻底暴露。

艾默里克还没来得及想清楚，为什么这间浴室和浴缸里有如此方便的拘禁人的装置，冰凉的金属就已经触碰到了他下身肌肤，他哆嗦了一下，感到锋利的刀片仔细刮着他稀疏的体毛，毛发纷纷脱落。然后，服侍他的人们继续搓洗他的腿，然后是阳具。

年轻侍者光滑的手指认真清洗搓弄着那根柱状物体，艾默里克的下体有了反应，他知道那个器官正在不受控制地微微勃起，而他只能双臂高悬，大腿分开，任别人随意亵玩。羞辱和紧张交织，难过与舒服并存，他的脸颊滚烫。

侍者们没有理会艾默里克的难堪，他们只是木然地摆弄着他的身体，当他是一具木偶。当确信前面已经清洗干净后，他们又把吊着艾默里克手臂绳索解开，他被换了个姿势，膝盖跪在缸里，小腹被按在浴缸的缸沿，臀部高高翘起，双手又再次被固定。

使者们开始清洗他的臀部。他们掰开艾默里克的臀瓣，仔细搓洗他的臀缝。

艾默里克绷紧了身体，想努力夹紧他的臀部，发出徒劳的呜咽声，极力抗议着，可是没有用。突然，他的后穴一痛，感觉到强行被撕开的痛苦，似乎有人用什么东西插进了他的后穴。那个器物慢慢插着，一直插到最深处，然后又退出，如此反复进出着，偶尔会碰到某个最深处的部位，奇异的舒服瞬间在身体中炸开。同时，他的阳具也在刺激下慢慢挺起。

泪水从眼角迅速渗出，迅速被蒙在眼睛上的黑布吸收，艾默里克自己也不知道是因为疼痛还是因为屈辱，他一生都没这么难堪过。

他是博雷尔子爵家高贵的少爷，是有尊严的神殿骑士，而现在，他的身体完全裸露，每一个隐私部位都被别人肆意搓弄，性器还羞耻地在勃起。

更令他难堪的是，他本该为这种屈辱愤怒的，可他没有。他的心里痒痒的，想渴求更多的抚慰，想要他们再去触碰身体最深处的地方。即使不情愿，他也不得不承认，他喜欢那种快感。艾默里克对自己的不该有的渴望感到羞耻、自责。更糟糕的是，他不受控制地，发出难耐的呻吟。

太色情了。

真该死。

似乎过了很漫长的时间，清洗工作终于结束，他身上残余的浴液泡沫被清水冲去。侍者们把他抬出浴缸，把他的身体仔细擦干，给他套上了一件宽松柔软的袍子，袍子一直垂到脚面。他的性器还半翘不翘地顶着，摩擦着衣料，撑起了小小的帐篷。

他稍稍松了口气，至少，他终于可以被免除赤身露体的羞耻了。

虽然他还没能被允许穿裤子。

艾默里克被带进了一间房间，房间里弥漫着祭典时用的香的味道。他感到自己的上半身，被按趴在一张台子上，台子上铺了厚且柔软的垫子，令他不至于太难受。可是下一秒，他的手腕，腰部，以及脚腕，都被机关牢牢地铐住了，被固定在了某处。

于是，他现在以双腿分开、屁股高翘的羞耻姿势趴伏着。

脚步声细碎，那些人摆弄他身体的人们，终于退出了房间。艾默里克的心再次悬起，惊疑不定。终于，一个缓慢的、有些沉重的步伐声传进房间，门被重新关上了。

艾默里克并不熟悉这个脚步声。

但他大约猜到了来者是谁。

一只很热的手掌，隔着袍子，缓缓抚摸着他的躯体。艾默里克感到那只手，似乎是爱抚般地，抚摸过自己的脊背，慢慢摸到他的臀部，又撩起了他的袍子直到腰间，令他的下体完全暴露在外。那只手，直接触碰到了他的肌肤，来者低声喘息着，揉捏把玩着他的臀瓣。

艾默里克攥紧了手指。全身的血液，在一瞬间被寒冰封冻。

之前的洗浴，已经对他的身体彻底地侵犯了。但他还心存微弱的侥幸，极力说服自己，那只是宗教仪式必须保持完全洁净的需要。但现在，艾默里克再也无法欺骗自己了。

他的身体，将会彻底沦为这个人的性玩物。

对方的手指，扒开了他的臀瓣，试图把一些冰凉湿润的东西，捅入他的后穴。

不行。不能这样。艾默里克拼命摇动着头颈，急促绝望地呜咽着，被束缚住的他，只能这样，徒劳无力地反抗。

“啪！”

伴随着一声脆响，尖锐的刺痛，猛地贯穿了他的臀部。一记鞭子，狠狠抽打在了他的屁股上。艾默里克身体猛地一震，发出一声痛苦高亢的呻吟声。

鞭子又再度划破空气呼啸而下，整整连续十下，毫不留情地鞭打着他的屁股。最后一下抽击，划过他臀缝中细嫩的肌肤，一瞬间，艾默里克几乎疼昏过去，心脏都跟着抽搐起来。他不知道臀部是否已被鞭子打出血，亦或者只是红肿。

阵阵抽痛中，他模模糊糊地意识到，这几下鞭子，是对他反抗的惩罚。

他大口喘息着，上身瘫在台子上，疼痛一下子抽干了他的力气，他无力再继续挣扎了。

或许是因为艾默里克不再反抗，对方的手，再度轻柔地接触着他的滚烫的肌肤，慢慢抚摸着、按摩着他臀部被鞭打出的伤痕，似乎是安抚，又似乎是奖励。

艾默里克绝望又愤恨地闭上了眼睛。

如果试图保持尊严，只会遭受更多的无谓的皮肉之苦。此情此景下，他只能彻底放弃抵抗，任人宰割。

然后彻底被亵玩、被蹂躏、被践踏。

悲哀的眼泪，一点一滴无声渗出，将蒙住他眼睛的黑布慢慢浸润湿透。

伟大的哈罗妮在上，这样的重罪，您可曾看见？如果您真的像圣典说的一样神通广大，您为什么不降罚于这个极度亵渎神灵的罪人？为什么不把这个践踏人伦的人面兽心的人彻底毁灭？

艾默里克感到对方的手指，再次捅入他的后穴，先是一根，又加到两根，最后慢慢地加到三根。身体被撑开，疼痛在下身蔓延。扩张了一会儿后，对方的手指撤了出去，再次捅进去的，是粗大火热的柱状物。

终于来了。

被疼痛挤走的意识突然间回到了脑中。艾默里克莫名地想到他的过往：十八岁加入了神殿骑士团，二十一岁和埃斯蒂尼安一起杀了第一条龙，去年侦破了一起针对教皇的刺杀……而今年，或许会是他生命的终点。

不如去死。

他想。

对方按住他的胯，柱状的物体在他的体内尽情抽插着，摩擦着肠道，狠狠撞击着肠道深处的腺体，艾默里克不愿意承认，他果然再次有了快感，一阵阵酥酥麻麻的异样感觉，让他全身酸软。

可是随着快感增长的，是无尽的屈辱。蒙住眼睛的黑布已经吸收不了过多的液体，于是泪水慢慢顺着脸颊滑下来。

突然，他的身体情不自禁地痉挛几下，早已挺起的阳具喷射出一股粘稠的液体。艾默里克咬紧了口中的布条，倔强地没有呻吟出声。或许，这是他能对自己躯体的唯一控制了。

这具不争气的身体，终于完全地臣服于肉欲了，竟然还能被人干到射出来，他苦涩自嘲地想。

艾默里克不知道自己被干了多久。最后，他被喂了一杯药水后，就昏睡了过去，睡梦中，后穴的疼痛仍然折磨着他。

托尔丹七世穿着整齐华丽的长袍，眯起眼睛打量艾默里克。

这个年轻人有很好的身材。虽然体质偏于文弱，但作为神殿骑士，仍然常年保持锻炼。这样的一具身体，比女人的身体更令他上瘾。老者坐在床边，慢慢抚摸着艾默里克的脸颊。

真是个像天使一样纯洁的年轻人。而看着天使堕落于污泥中，又是何等美丽的毁灭。

一个炼金师打扮的人走进房间，鞠躬行礼：“陛下。”

“你的药不错，让我做到四次。”

“多谢陛下夸奖。”

“现在，我需要你给这个年轻人再喂一杯药水，让他醒来后，彻底忘记今天的事。他是个有才华的人，我留着他还有别的用处。”

“是。”

艾默里克被再次带到了教皇面前，他被告知，那些被抓捕的有异端嫌疑的人，会被释放。艾默里克向圣座上的老者恭敬鞠躬，感谢教皇陛下的宽厚仁慈。

“陛下，我不明白，似乎您并没有要我做什么？您吩咐过的，我需要为您做一些事，您才会释放那些人。”临走时，艾默里克垂着头，问出了最后一句话。

“没事了。现在不需要你了，回去到你的神殿骑士团去吧。”托尔丹七世微微点头，看见艾默里克的样子困惑迷茫，他感到满意。

艾默里克平静地退出了教皇厅，走过一条条长长的回廊，走下修砌精美的石阶。他回头，冷冷看了一眼教皇厅耸入云霄的尖顶，神色木然。

他的确忘记了一些事，他不记得被有人对他的躯体做过什么。但曾经淹没他的屈辱、悲愤与绝望的感情，以及彻骨的恨意，却意外留了下来。

药物的力量诚然可怕，但人心，才是世界上最难控制的事物。

与其我死，不如看着你死。虽然不知道为什么，但他的确是这样想的。


End file.
